


The Return

by Serenityreview



Series: I don't want your future (I don't need your past) [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Introspection, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Polyamory, Self-cest, Sexual Content, Speculation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: The Flash returns to Central City.





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of this EoSaviBarry series. Contains a bit of my speculation on 4x01 based on the trailers we've seen, but of course it's very canon divergent due the fact that Iris died in Finish Line.

“I don’t think you two have kissed the entire time we’ve been together,” Barry said to his lovers. 

“And?” Savitar asked.

“Isn’t that a bit strange?” Barry answered.

Eobard and Savitar exchanged a look and shrugged.

“Is it strange?”

“A little bit,” Barry admitted, “I just wanna see you two kiss.”

Eobard turned to Savitar and gave him a quick peck on the mouth. He turned back to Barry and said, “There, we kissed.”

Barry stared at the blonde in disbelief and said, “That was barely a kiss! I can’t believe you two!”

“Oh, fine,” Savitar rolled his eyes, “quit your whining.” He grabbed Eobard’s arm and pulled him in for a deep kiss, forcefully shoving his tongue into the other speedster’s mouth.

“Satisfied?” Savitar asked Barry when they pulled apart. 

“Yes,” Barry whispered breathlessly as he pounced on Savitar. He pressed his mouth to Savitar’s and sucked on his lower lip. He pushed the time remnant down onto the mattress. He turned around when he felt Eobard’s hands on his back and said, “Why don’t we try something different today?”

“Oh?” Eobard said in amusement, “what did you have in mind?”

“It’s not like I don’t enjoy being in the middle,” Barry said, “but I think this time Savitar should be the one in between the two of us.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

“Are you going to object?” Barry asked his doppelgänger.

“No.”

“Okay then,” Barry began to kiss Savitar again. Eobard repositioned himself behind the scarred speedster and began kissing down his spine. Savitar moaned loudly as arousal slowly built in his gut. The feeling of Barry and Eobard’s mouths and hands on him was overwhelming but not in a good way. He pulled away from the two men. 

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked once he realized he was kissing at the air.

Savitar didn’t answer. He merely crossed him arms over his chest, but Barry understood his body language immediately. Savitar didn’t enjoy feeling overwhelmed. 

“Sorry,” he muttered as he kissed his doppelgänger’s forehead in apology.

He then guided Eobard’s hands back onto himself. The blonde speedster groped at his flesh greedily and sucked at his neck, completely unconcerned with Savitar’s reaction to being in the middle. Barry wasn’t surprised, ever since the cruise, Eobard has been acting rather clingy towards him during sex. He was constantly trying to leave visible marks on Barry’s skin. And as usual, he refused to explain himself when pressed on the matter.

“Barry,” Eobard’s voice interrupted Barry’s line of thought. An idea came to Barry then and he pushed Eobard between himself and Savitar. “I told you I wanted to try something different today.”

Eobard took to it better than Savitar did, shifting his body to accommodate the doppelgängers, thoroughly enjoying the attention given to him. He liked the skin-to-skin contact. He liked it when Savitar scraped his teeth against his collarbone. He liked it even more when Barry tapped into the Speed Force and fucked him hard and fast. There was no feeling like it in the world and he never wanted to let it go. 

-

“Just the two of us isn’t enough to keep the city safe,” Cisco said to Wally after yet another prison breakout, “we need to bring Barry back.”

“Okay, but how?” Wally asked. 

“I’ve been working on something.” Cisco pointed to the Speed Cannon. 

-

“It’s him!” Cisco yelled as he turned on the modified Speed Cannon, “it’s him!” 

A streak of red lightning came speeding out the blue energy stream. The Flash has returned to Central City.

-

“Barry!?” Savitar cried out in alarm as Barry slipped away from view. 

“I can’t feel his Speed Force anymore.” Eobard said as he stared the spot Barry disappeared from.

“Damn it, they must have figured out a way to get him out.”

“Must be Cisco’s idea.” Eobard commented.

“Of course,” Savitar agreed, “he’s the only one with the engineering talent.”

The speedsters looked at each other. They both understood that they were too similar to function without someone to act as a mediator. So they shared a goodbye kiss and went their separate ways. 

-

Barry came racing out of the Speed Force in a bright red suit with gold trimmings. He ran laps around the abandoned airfield before finally realizing that he was no longer in the Speed Force. A strange sense of loss lodged itself inside his chest. He knew he shouldn’t miss Savitar and Eobard but nothing can quite sooth this ache in his heart, not even the sight of his family and friends. 

“Dude, you’ve been gone for six months and you came out with a new suit!” Cisco exclaimed as he hugged Barry tightly.

“New suit?” Barry was confused until he looked down at himself. He was wearing a bright red suit, the same one his 2024 self was wearing. He didn’t have time to ponder about it as the rest of the team hugged him. He was home, but was it really his home anymore? 

-

He went to her grave with a bouquet of her favourite flowers, but he felt like it wasn’t enough. He wanted to apologize but it felt insincere to say it to a headstone. _I’m sorry I failed you._ He tried to say but the words catches in his throat and he chokes on them. He let out a long sob and placed the flowers on her grave. Then he turned around and left without saying a word. No apology in the world could make up for this.

-

His apartment didn’t feel like his. It wasn’t meant to be his. It was meant to be theirs. The bed felt wrong. It felt too small and too empty. The polyester sheets scratched his skin. It was nothing like the silk sheets Eobard preferred. Too many ghosts hung around the apartment he and Iris once shared. He wanted to run back into the Speed Force just to escape them, but he can’t leave. The city needed him. The team needed him. 

-

“Okay, I know you are probably still a little disoriented just coming out of the Speed Force and all, but we’ve got a big problem,” Cisco told him once they were back inside S.T.A.R. Labs. 

“What is it?”

“It’s a guy dressed like a samurai and wields a magic sword.” Wally answered.

“Okay, we don’t know if the sword is actually magic or just really advanced technology, but he wants the Flash and only the Flash.” Cisco added.

Barry nodded, “Then we’ll give him the Flash.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You come and poke me on [my tumblr.](http://randomsakura.tumblr.com/)


End file.
